fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games/X791
The Grand Magic Games in X791, like every other year, were held in Crocus, FioreFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 10-11 inside the Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 2-3 Participants Initially, 113 guilds took part in the tournament, but after the Preliminary Event, the number of guilds participating decreased to only 8.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 11. Guilds Participating Before Preliminaries Guilds Participating After Preliminaries Event Organizers Preliminaries and Main Event The preliminaries are announced by the Pumpkin Man. It's unknown if he's a pumpkin creature or a man with a costume. His head is a giant pumpkin with eyes and mouth. He wears a striped jacket with a dark cape, pants, boots, gloves and a dark witch-like hat. He's often seen smiling and dancing, but has a bit dark personality, as he smiles when he announces that they won't take any responsibility for deaths in the labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 9 Main Events Chapati Lola is the Grand Magic Games announcer, Shitou Yajima and Jenny Realight are the commentators of the event. Chapati announces the guilds that pass the Preliminary Event and some information about them, while Yajima congratulates Fairy Tail when he sees that they've passed. Jenny is the Guest of the Games, also a member of Blue Pegasus Guild and the Miss Fiore. She cheers for her guild when they enter. Preliminary Event In X791, the preliminary event consisted of getting out of a magical labyrinth created by parts of Crocus's buildings. The first eight teams that reached the goal moved on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 8-11 The inside was like a giant 3D mazeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 13 that spinsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 15. The goal's location was a door with the word "Congratulation!" and "GOAL" written above it, where the Pumpkin Man waited to greet the winning teams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 31 Battles/Results *Team Fairy Tail A vs. Grand Magic Games Participants Tournament The tournament will be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, one battle and one surprise event. For the surprise event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it: *1st: 10 points *2nd: 8 points *3rd: 6 points *4th: 4 points *5th: 3 points *6th: 2 points *7th: 1 points *8th: 0 points For the battles, the winning team gets 10 points and the loser won't get any; if the fight ends up in a draw, both teams get 5 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 15-16 The battles will be decided by the organizers based on the fans's votesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 and will be set up like so: *Team A vs Team B *Team C vs Team D *Team E vs Team F *Team G vs Team H First Day Hidden+Battle For "Hidden" the participants will be: MH Beth.jpg|'Beth' Gray GMG prof.JPG|'Gray Fullbuster' Lyon GMG prof.JPG|'Lyon Vastia' Juvia GMG prof.JPG|'Juvia Lockser' Eve GMG prof.PNG|'Eve Tearm' Unnamed RT Member 2.jpg|'Nulpting' Rufus.PNG|'Rufus' QC Yaeger.jpg|'Yaeger' Second Day Unknown+Battle Third Day Unknown+Battle Fourth Day Unknown+Tag Battle Fifth and Final Day Unknown Reference